Check valves used in chemical delivery process applications, such as semiconductor fabrication processes, can not include any metal components because of the risk that the chemicals used in the process may interact unfavorably with the metal component. Therefore, check valves that include polymeric components are desired. Conventional polymer springs disposed within these check valves are inconsistent, however, exhibiting leakage of the chemicals through the check valve, failure to properly seal the check valve, misalignment of the components within the check valve, and a low flow coefficient.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved spring for use with check valves.